


Where were you?

by FireAngel5683



Series: Fathers and Sons (it's complicated) [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAngel5683/pseuds/FireAngel5683
Summary: He hated him, more than anything in the world. How could his dad do this to him? He had pushed him away and then gone and died before they'd ever been able to fix what was broken. Now all that was left of him was this gravestone with his name and no matter how hard he pretended it wasn't him, he would never understand his motives. Why he couldn't have just been there for him like dads were supposed to be.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle & Robert Sugden, Aaron Dingle & Robert Sugden & Seb White, Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Fathers and Sons (it's complicated) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538230
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Where were you?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading all of the mini-fics and headcanons that I've posted up on Tumblr under the username @robertandaaron-robron.  
AN: I remember writing this around fathers day and trying to make it seem like it was Robert visiting Jack's grave when in reality it's Seb visiting Robert.

Sitting in front of the gravestone and curling into himself he’d never felt more like a lost little kid. It had been a long time since he had been here and last time he had been so mad, so angry at the injustice of it all he had yelled. He’d yelled anything and everything because it wasn’t fair, this wasn’t the way that things were meant to be.

“Hi dad", he starts off not quite sure he knows where he’s going with this or why he’s here but it seemed right, to visit him “Sorry about what I said last time about you being a horrible dad and a failure. None of it was true, you were amazing, absolutely brilliant and I was so lucky to have you as a part of my life even if it was only for a couple of years.”

He feels the tears starting to form, and his lip trembles. His dad had been an amazing man and a wonderful father but last time he’d been here he’d been having a shitty day. Life seemed to have gotten the better of him and he’d just been so resentful at the unfairness of it all that he’d taken it out on the one person who couldn’t say anything back, who couldn’t defend himself. It hurt to think about all the ugly things that he’d said and all the names he had called him.

“I love you dad, and I think about you all the time. I wonder if you would have been proud of the man that I am. You’ve been such a big part of my life, for so long now you’ve been gone but I still think about you” he feels a hand landing on his shoulder and instantly he knows who it is.

“Your dad would be so proud of the man you are, you’re amazing and he would have been so happy to see the sort of man you’ve become,” Aaron tells him in a soft voice.

“Do you think so?” and it hurts how much he needed the reassurance that his dad won’t have hated him.

“Your dad would be amazed at how you’ve turned out,” Aaron replies running a hand through his hair. 

Looking down at the gravestone the words IN MEMORY OF ROBERT JACOB SUGDEN BELOVED HUSBAND AND FATHER stare back at him gazing into his soul.

Standing up he hugs Aaron and buries his head into his neck, “I really miss him, dad,” he sobs out.

“I know Seb. I really miss him too” Aaron sets a soothing hand on his back rubbing circles into his back. They stay like that for a while before pulling away and walking home. The dull ache of loss panging through them both never leaving, just fading a constant reminder of someone they lost.


End file.
